yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
YoYoFactory eight8eight
The YoYoFactory eight8eight (or 888) is a flared gap yo-yo originally released on May 5th, 2007. The eighth release in the "Project Red Alert" series, it has the free-spinning hubstacks of the G5 but a more traditional rounded profile. The 888 is YoYoFactory's best-selling metal yo-yo of all time, and has been redesigned and refined in various production runs over the years, in addition to a plethora of special edition runs. In most versions, the 888 is a large bearing yo-yo with recessed silicone (or silicone pads) response. One special run of the yo-yo was fitted with a smaller (A sized) bearing, high walls, and silicone pad response, designed for 5A players. The second run of the Aqua Blue edition is as heavy as 68 grams, with a slightly slimmer width and more concave body. Editions Prototype Prototype 888s were not colored. They were given to team members and as a replacement for people who had returned broken Grind Machine 2 yo-yos. Image:DSCN2217.JPG|Compared to a YoYoJam Kickside. Image:DSCN2219.JPG|Ditto Image:DSCN2220.JPG|Internals 2007 releases The first release was aqua blue (most with white hubstacks, some with black). Other versions released this year were: *ocho8ocho: Red and green, sold at contests on Cinco de Mayo and in Mexico *Europe edition: Blue and yellow *Asia edition: Red and yellow *Spingear edition: Silver and magenta *Allyoyo.com: Pink, limited to 40 yo-yos, given to Allyoyo team members and sold at Allyoyo events *Augie Fash signature model: Orange with checkerboard pattern, A-bearing *YoyoPeople edition: Orange and green with laser engravings inspired by John Higby *John Higby signature model: Blue and magenta with Mr. Yodel cartoons *Steve Brown signature model: Black, red, and violet Image:Higby_888.jpg Image:Higby.jpg Image:Background-1.jpg|Higby, Red, Euro, and Aqua 888's 2008 releases In 2008 the 888 gained a harder and more durable aluminum alloy, and clear hubstacks. Other editions: *Contest Team edition: Blue and silver *2008 Deep red edition: '08 888 in deep red with clear hubstacks *2008 Aqua edition: '08 888 in light blue *2008 Jason Lee edition: '08 888 in red with Jason Lee inspired laser engravings and a small bearing *2008 888w edition: '08 888 with the walls and bearing seat cut down to move the weight more to the outside and increase stability 2009 releases In 2009, the 888 became slightly heavier than previous editions, polished on the sides and walled. Other editions: *2009 Aqua edition: '09 888 that is anodized blue and is one gram lighter and one millimeter smaller in diameter *2009 Starry night edition: '09 888 with stars laser engraved onto the black or blue yo-yo *Steve Brown signature model: Black with Steve's body tattoo pictures, small bearing for 5A play *Limited Release (MAR): Red *Stealth 888: Black hardcoated anodized, with one white logo *Shadow 888: Black hardcoated anodized, black logos Image:SB888.jpg|small bearing version of the Steve Brown 888 (on Steve's old bass) Image:Shadow.jpg Image:Yoyo.jpg Image:Yoyo1.jpg 2010 releases The 2010 edition is known as the 888x. It features no closed nubs, CBC Large Slim pad response, and is made in China (this causes the yo-yo to sell for about $20 less). It comes in aqua, blue, red, purple, black, and raw silver. 2011 releases 2011 version of the 888x utilizes a lower edge and heavier body. External Links *Official Website of the eight8eight *Flickr Set of the YoYoFactory eight8eight with comparisons to The End *Review of the eight8eight by Josh Parker *Eight8eight history of editions Category:Yo-yo Category:YoYoFactory yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2000s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos